Samurai Rising
Samurai Rising is a currently-in-production four-part fanfiction miniseries set in the era during the Second Great Samurai War, and is intended to give the background to the samurai world and become a foundation for a planned mainstream story, Legacy of the Samurai. Consequently, the Samurai Rising series is something of a prequel. The four-part series of Samurai Rising will follow four different samurai during the war, and will thus have four different points of view. Predominantly, however, Samurai Rising will cover how similar the world was before the shinobi, and draw a parallel between their role in the world and that of the samurai's. Although there are nine samurai nations, the series will cover only the viewpoint of four opposing nations due to the war being split fought between four collaborate powers. The four samurai being covered are from the following nations: the Land of Storms—a highly militaristic district - even by the samurai standards; the Land of Volcanoes—a strong nation famed for their nature and elemental abilities; the Land of Blizzards—a desperate land riddled with civil war, rebellion, and political strife; and the Land of Spirits—a land once considered to be the weakest of the nine due to being the youngest and being the only land to have yet been in major warfare, yet quickly emerged during the war as a one of the dominant powers. Storyline Chapters *''Samurai Rising: Crescent Moon—(Episode I) ~ ''Hazai Kugosashi *''Samurai Rising: Red Dawn—(Episode II) ~ ''Kasashi Akumuno *''Samurai Rising: Dragon's Reign—(Episode III) ~ ''Yugara Yamamoto *''Samurai Rising: Last Phantom—(Episode IV) ~ ''Futami Shouko Dramatis personae Main Cast The four samurai presented in the series will be the following: *'Hazai Kugosashi'—a "redeemed" Seieibushi ronin of the Land of Storms who was drafted into the war effort with the promise of freedom. *'Kazashi Akumuno'—a young and recently promoted Chukanbushi from the Land of Volcanoes, who is forced to quickly adapt to the extreme hardships and demands of the war's dire need of samurai. *'Yugara Yamamoto'—an ambitious and prestigious Kodenbushi of the Land of Blizzards who seeks to use the chaotic war as a catalyst to seize power from the Fubukishogun. *'Futami Shouko'—a young Seieibushi from the Land of Spirits who was the lone survivor of her task force's assault in the Land of Echoes, though became trapped and cut off in enemy territory, and must cross the land's boarder back to the Land of Spirits. Supporting characters *'The samurai noble'—a samurai of a noble family from the Land of Storms that that was dispatched by the Arashishogun to retrieve Hazai Kugosashi. *'Mushuda'—a Seieibushi and the second-in-command of Hazai Kugosashi's battalion. *'Washiki Iraku'—a samurai that was in charge of the twelfth reconnaissance force of Hazai's battalion. *'Unnamed volcano Kodenbushi'—a Kodenbushi that was the leader of the Land of Volcanoes' campaign against the Land of Storms. Behind the scenes The Samurai Rising series was written to give some backstory on the samurai, to establish why the samurai concentrated their power and close their borders, thus giving rise to the dominant choice of the shinobi as a military force, and to provide an in-universe explanation on why the samurai have become a virtually unknown force in the modern shinobi world. Category:Fanon Story Category:Articles by Xepeyon